Did i just say my chloe?
by jade8Dchalek
Summary: Alek trys to save Jazmine but all he can think of is his Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION I REALLY WOULD ENJOY YOUR REVIEWS TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR QUIT. I do not own the nine lives of chloe king. i am a chalek fan all the way so i hope you injoy my chalek story it starts at the end of episode 10 :)!**

************************* **chapter 1*********************************

ALEKS POV

**Alek: **_**"im goin to kill you"**_

**Zane: **_**"is that any way to talk to your brother"**_( he says in his new found british accent)

Alek lunges at zane he is almost seeing red he is so angery Zane puts up a good fight but Alek kills him with a swift slash acrost Zanes throught with his claws.

As Zane takes his last breath Alek said: "Haha you made that almost too easy. I told you id kill you." he says this in a low hiss but he knew Zane heard him.

Alek ran to Jazmine he knows Valentina is gone.

Alek ran and called the prides best healers they were there in less that half an hour this whole time he soflty spoke to Jazmine but his mind was on chloe. W_as she ok? Did she really love Brian? Has she lost another life?_

As soon as the healers got there they went to work on Jazmine and Alek took off in search of Chloe.

Alek called Chloe. Amy answered but he could hear Chloes soft crys in the background.

Amy: _Hey Alek._

Alek: W_here are you? Why is Chloe crying?_

Amy: W_e are at the park in the cable car musium thing (to distraught to remember the name) hurry Alek Chloe really needs you she had cried out you name maultiple times in the last 10 min._

Alek: I'_m on my way I'll be there in about 1 min._

Amy: _HURRY!_

and with that they hung up. Alek running faster than he has ever ran before his chloe needed him. _wait_ he thought _did I just say MY CHLOE! It doesn't matter now just get to her she needs you!_

As I walked into the musium I couldn't belive my eyes. I accually pinched myself just to be sure it was real. As I was standing there to preocupied in my thoughts to move the main thought going through my head was_ Chloe is hurt make the pain go away. PROTECT HER!_

_CHLOE'S POV_

Chloe sat there and stared in amazment at how amazing Alek looked when he was cought off gaurd and not in danger. She chuckled internally when she noticed him pinch himself he was adorible.

Chloe: _"Alek" _she wimmpered just wanting him to forgive her and wrap her in his arms again. it seemed to get his attention because he came running.

Alek: _"yes, chloe im here and im not going anywere until you tell me to leave i promise."_

Chloe: _"I'm soo glad to here that"_

Alek: _"I'm soo sorry i know you lov..."_ she interupted him then.

Chloe_: "Alek don't, Brian kissed me and instantly I knew somthing was wrong. I aoutomatically knew what was wrong. I was kissing Brian not the guy I truly loved. Not the guy I trusted with my lives. I was kissing the guy that in all reality just reminded me of what it was like tho be human I dont even care that he is dead i just care that I was the one who killed him." _without breaking eye contact with Alek she slowly moved out from under Brian and into Aleks lap.

Alek looked at her and with his world famous smirk planted on his face he says _" and who might this guy you love and trust be?" _he wouldn't be alek without giving her a little hell.

Chloe lovingly hit his arm and he acted hurt but the humor never left his eyes.

Chloe then said _" Alek I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that it was you that I love. Its always been you I've just been to caught up in acting human to realize it. Its time I start acting like the uniter and focusing on my realationship with the one I love. That is if you still want to have a relationship with me?"_

**...**

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I DONT EVEN KNOW IF ITS ANY GOOD IN ANYONE OTHER THAN MY EYES!**

**We all know what Alek will say but I wanted some what of a chliff hanger :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I KNOW I HAD BAD SPELLING LAST CHAPTER AND I DONT HAVE SPELL CHECK AND IM A BAD SPELLER SO IM SORRY :(**

**I DONT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING...AND IM AGAIN SORRY FOR THE MISS SPELLINGS THAT WILL PROBABLY CONTINUE.**

chapter 2

ALEKS POV

Alek: _"Chloe I...I dont..I just want to be sure that your sure that this is what you want and that its not just because he is dead" _ I said gesturing toward Brian

Then Chloe leans in and kisses me I could feel that she was reasuring me through the kiss and truthfully i felt that she was telling the truth through the kiss. I kissed her back trying to reasure her that I do want a relationship with her!

Chloe: _"like i said I love you and thats not going to change."_

Alek: _"I love you Chloe King!"_ i just wanted to scream it but i controled myself. Then i kissed her again picking her up and spinning her around and around until i felt dizzy i didnt know if it was from the kiss or the spinning but i was happy then i realized i still hadn't told Chloe about Jasmine and Valentina. _"Chloe"_

Chloe: _"yes Alek?"_

Alek: _" we need to get back to the apartment. Zane attacked Jasmine and Valentina."_ I pause trying not to cry.

Amy:_" are they ok!" _amy yelled i had forgotten that they were still here.

CHLOES POV

Jasmine and valentine were hurt. it had to be my fault it had to be because they were associated with me. _OHMYGOD _what if they come for Alek next! I was pulled out of my trance by Alek's soft voice as he answered Amy I had barley heard her speak.

Alek: _"Jasmine is in critical condition the best healers in the area are working on her now._

Chloe:_"and valentina"_ My voice was a wisper.

Alek:_ "she is dead he shot her with a poisen dart. she was gone before i arrived but i killed Zane and got Jasmine help."_

Chloe: _"its my fault its because they knew me isn't it?"_

I barly heard chloe speak but he knew deep down she was right that it was because they knew the uniter and were the ones protecting her but there was no way in hell i was stating that fact not like that anyway. So i just settled with _" Chloe no one blames you for what happend"_ it seemed to work because she just nodded and cried into my chest. i picked her up and walked her back to the apt. After telling Amy and Paul that I would send some mia to watch them and that they should go home and rest. When we made it to the apt. Jasmine was awake and laying on her bed with the tv on. She looked up when we walked in.

Jasmine: _" I wanted to see you before i feel asleep." _she lookedexausted then she spotted chloe and the blood on her shirt _" ohmygod did she lose another life?"_

Alek: _"yes and brian kissed her and if she is ok with having a lable she is my girlfriend" _i looked at her hopefully

Chloe: _" yes im fine with that as long as your ok with being my boyfriend" _

Alek: _" of chorse i am" _and with that i kissed her then Jasmine cleared her throut and gasped in pain as she did_._

Chloe: _"JASMINE? are you ok?"_

Jasmine: _" yes im fine i just didn't realized that it would hurt to clear my thout which by the way i did because you guys seemed to forget i was here"_

Alek: _"sorry Jas we just got caught up in the moment. Back at the theater she told me that she realized se loved me but we hadn't made it official until now" _I turned to Chloe and said _"Im sooo happy that we are together"_

**IM SURE THERE ARE MISS SPELLINGS AND IM SORRY FOR THAT. I HOPE YALL LIKE MY SECOND CHAPTER AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME TO :)**

**i love the nine lives of chloe king and i promise ill add some action in soon :)**


	3. chloes mom,captive

**Ok so i need some ideas on what to do. I need some sujestions on what to next in my story? so if yu have any ideas review and tell me :)**

**i do not own the nine lives of chloe king.**

**chapter 3**

ALEK'S POV.

Alek: _"Chloe, are you wanting to go home?"_

Chloe: _"No,I want to stay here in your arms were I feel safe." _ Chloe said this sheepishly like she wasn't sure if thats what I wanted her to do.

Alek: _"well you better call your mom" _I said giving her my signature smirk.

Chloe goes into the livingroom to call her mom. I go to my room to change my cloths. I stop in my tracks as I hear Chloe's heart race and the panic in her voice as she answers the phone.

CHLOE'S POV.

Chloe: _"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MOM?"_

Whitney Rezza: _"I am Whitney Rezza head of the order and the one holding your mom captive in the wearhouse just a couple blocks from your preciouse friend Aleks apartment." _and with that whitney hung up. I knew he was wanting me to go try and free my mother, then I herd a growl come from behind me and I jump into a definsive crouch. Alek had been the one to growl and thats when I noticed him and figured that with his super mia hearing he had heard the whole conversation.

Chloe:_ "Alek he has my mom!" _

Alek: _"Chloe if we just go they will kill us for sure" _I knew he was right but they would kill her if we didnt go thats when I got the text it said "better be here in the next 15 min. alone! or she's going to be tourtured as of now I havn't even left any marks!"

Chloe: _"If I dont go quickly he will tourture her what are we gunna do?" _I was scared to death.

ALEKS POV.

Alek_: "I'll call all the hunters together to come along we will hide while you go in and when he leasts expets it we will distract them while you get your mom out alive!" _I knew if we wern't carefull they would hurt Chloe but I wasn't going to let that happen. Valentina had a group in her phone that was just the hunters so I used her phone trying not to get upset I sent the one text to all of them they would be there in 5 min.

Chloe: _"were are those damn hunter's" _just as she said that they walked in they all seemed to always get here at the exact same time. Chloe blushed deeply as James says _"we are right here dont worry"_

Chloe: _" sorry I"m just worried"_

James:_ "It's fine we know the plan and we better head out if we wanna get there in time." _James is from Arkansas so he has a southern accent. _"lets go yall!" _he all but yelled with his southern twang very evident.

We arrived at the wear house with 3 min. to spare I leaned in and gave Chloe a heated kiss. She kissed back her kiss full of passion. We sperated and I said _"Be carefull Chloe I love you"_

Chloe gave me a quick peck on the lips be fore replieing with _" I will and I love you too_!" and with that she took off it took all I had not to fallow her.

CHLOE'S POV.

My mia senses were on high when I entered the wear house. I then saw my mom and for just a quick second got lost in my thoughts a fatal mistake I was stabed in the back luckly it wasn't a big knife. I let out a scream and of chorse the first one through the door was Alek. I only knew because I herd his heart beat. I can pick out his heart beat anywere it matches mine perfectly. My wounds though painfull aren't life threataning I can still fight _"Alek remember the ship yard?"_

Alek_ "yes why?" _and with that I ran at him.

ALEKS POV.

Alek:_ " Chloe no your hurt!" _ but it was to late I flipped her around making her kick an order member in the chest I herd his ribs as they crumbled under the presure he was down but there were 5 more members to go!

I yelled at James _"James get chloes mom out of here!" _ as I said that I got hit hard but I retaliated with a round house kick to the jaw one more down.

Chloe: "_alek behind you" _she leaped I caught her spinning her around so she kicked him in the jaw. I heard it dislotate with a satisfing pop. Then Chloe extended her claws and slashed his throut killing him. The other hunters had managed to knock out or kill the rest of the members but Chloe spotted Whitney cowarding in the corner she walked over saying _"Im sorry your son kissed me but im sure he will tell you all about it when you meet him where ever it is you go when you die." _and with that she killed him to.

We left hand and hand. thankfull that no mia were killed in this whole mess. Then we spotted Chloes terified mom dreading the conversation we were about to have with her.

**WELL THIRD CHAPTER FINISHED REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS YALL ARE THE REASON I WRITE SO THANK YOU:)!**

**CHLOES POV:**

Chloe: _"Alek...Thanks. You once again saved my life. I dont know how im going to repay you."_

Alek: _"well I have a few ideas." _he says with his smirk

I hit his arm playfully. _"Alek seriously thank you." _she looked down bashfully _"will you come with me to talk to my mom and then come in through my window later?" _she gave him a flirty smile. She new they would have some time alone later and she was looking forward to it.

ALEKS POV.

Alek "_Of chorse I will chloe, did you really think I'd make you tell her alone?_" _"and as for later I'd love to see you after we talk to your mom." _I was really happy she had asked me that.

We finaly made it back to Chloe's her mom was given a ride there by James. Chloe and I wanted some time alone. I had looked at Chloe's wound which had healed to wear it was just a scratch. She had said it was a small blade. She must have been right.

We walked in the house to find Chloe's mom sitting at the counter still really shook up _"ok, what the hell was that" _she asked. me and chloe looked at eachother not sure where to start. _"START TALKING" _she said getting impatiant.

CHLOES POV

_"Mom, We are what you would call mia. The mia are an anciant race that are the human offspring of the godess Baset so we have powers such as claws, night vision, and super hearing. In a way we are part cat."_ I told her proadly.

Alek: _"Chloe is a special mia though she is known as the uniter. The uniter has nine lives to live, nine lives to endor, each life is more complicated than the last, and each death more painfull."_

Chloe: _" Being the uniter I have many people who want to kill me. The order is the ones who kidnaped you. They want all mia dead but most of all they want me dead. Alek has sat on our roof almost every night rain or not he was there protecting me."_

Just then Jasmine came in and finished explaining it all to my mom for me. She explained that humans and mia cant be intament. Even kiss or the human dies.

Chloes mom: _"BRIAN. DID YOU KISS BRIAN." _Me and Alek both looked shocked then Aleks shock turned into panic thinking that might have upset me. I gave him a reasuring smile and turned to my mom _"mom I died earlier tonight and Brian came in just as it all went black he kissed me and now he is dead but he was the son of the leader of the order and could have lead His dad streaight to me so it was probably for the best. Besides I love Alek. It just took me a little while to realise that." _Alek wraped his arm around my waist and said _"As I love you Chloe King."_ my mom listend intently and then said _"well as long as your happy and you dont kiss anymore humans"_ I chuckled _"I promise mom no more humans" _then to were only Aleks ears could hear I said _"Alek is the only one for me" _with I gave him a light kiss on the lips so he would know I was tellin the truth._ "mom you arn't scared of me are you?...you are not going to disown me and make me leave are you?"_

Chloes Mom: _"I'm not going to lie am a little frightend not of you but that you are in such danger. Of chorse i'm not going to abandon you, you are still my daughter and I still love you. For now I would much rather Alek sleep in your room than on the roof. I will try and find him his own bed to keep in there or maybe a couch but promis me NO funny Business!"_

Chloe: _"no funny business mom I promise."_

Alek: _"I'm going to head out I have to run and do some things I'll be back to whatch Chloe though."_

Chloes mom: _"there is a spare key under the rock take that ill make jasmine a key to that way you guys can get in here without having to knock and I figure with people out to get Chloe I shouldn't leave a key out." _she said with a slight smile.

Jasmine:_ "that would be great thank you. It will make our jobs easier and i agree that you probably not leave a key out." _she let out a quite chuckle.

With that I went up stairs to take a shower and Alek left. Jasmine stayed to explain the rest to my mom before she went home and mom went to bed.

Alek returned. I noticed he was hiding somthing behind his back. _"Alek whats that"_

Alek: _" oh you mean this little thing" _he handed me the most beautiful black kitten I'd ever seen it was the same color as what Valentinas hair had been. _"I got you this as a present of our new found love. I'm so glade your finaly mine." _and with that he kissed me a soft delicate kiss but it was full of so much pasion.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK...I NEED A NAME FOR THE KITTEN IM THINKING OF HAVEING THEM NAME IT AFTER VALENTINA DO YOU THINK THATS A GOOD IDEA? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD AND YET AGAIN SORRY FOR THE MISS SPELLINGS I TRIED TO LOOK OVER IT THE BEST I COULD.**


	5. authers note PLEASE READ!

**SO THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER I AM VERY SORRY I HATE WHEN OTHER AUTHERS DO THIS BUT I JUST HAVE TO SAY THIS. EVERYONE SEEMS TO LIKE THE STORY BUT CANT STAND MY SPELLING ERRORS SO I THINK IM JUST GOING TO END IT SOON. I TRIED APPOLOGIZING FOR IT I EXPLAINED THAT I DONT HAVE SPELL CHECK AND THAT I CANT SPELL VERY WELL. I HAVE NO WAY TO GET SPELL CHECK OR I WOULD. I SPENT ALL WEEK LAST WEEK TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO GET IT SO THAT I COULD MAKE MY FANS HAPPY BUT I POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER AND GOT MORE REVIEWS TELLING ME HOW BAD MY SPELLING WAS THAN EVER. SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THE END IF YOU ARE ONE OF MY FANS THAT JUST LIKES MY WRITING THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME SO AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD JUST FORGET THE ONES THAT JUST WANNA COMPLAIN ABOUT MY SPELLING AND KEEP WRITING OR IF I SHOULD JUST QUIT. IM SORRY I WAISTED YOUR TIME BY PUTTING AN AUTHERS NOTE IN HERE BUT I HAD TO.**

P.S. for you guys who read this story and liked it but didnt review im glad that you took the time to read it and id love to hear your opinions well unless there on how bad my spelling is haha but anyways thank you. and thank you to the ones that did review and im glad you liked my story. i hope no one is offended but i would apprisiate no more coments on my spelling please and thatnk you. (i know there are miss spellings in this and grammar issues i truley am sorry but im only a 15 year old girl not some super compputer.)


	6. Chapter 5:still no spell check sorry

**SORRY ABOUT MY AUTHERS NOTE. I JUST HAD A QUICK COME APART HAHA. I REALLY DONT LIKE ALL THE COMENTS ABOUT MY SPELLING BUT IM OVER MY FREACK OUT AND I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE. IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD.**

CHLOE POVQWAa

_"Alek this is amazing I think we should call her isis. what do you think?" _ I asked this shyly hoping he liked the name it was on of my favorites for a black cat.

Alek _"I love it Chloe. Just as I love you."_ and with that I gave her a reasurring kiss and we layed down with Isis curled up with us as we slept.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

ALEK POV

I woke up with Chloe in my arms and Isis on my pillow. I see her being a pillow hog but I dont care that makes me have to move closer to Chloe. Then I looked down to see Chloe sound asleep in my arms he blonde curls in a mess she was in a black tank top and black booty shorts. She looked beautiful and peaceful I couldn't belive she was mine. I then realized I was smiling a real smile not my usual smirk not many people know this but my smirk is just to hide the truth. My feelings for Chloe scared me to death. Expessually before she turned mai. I have liked her for 2 years and I couldn't belive she was finaly mine. I used the smirk to hide most emotions I kept my walls up to keep from getting hurt. Chloe has broken my walls compleatly down and I am able to smile a real smile for the first time in a long time and I loved it.

CLOE POV

I woke up to see Alek smiling a real smile and I loved it. It was adorable he is adorable and I cant belive he is mine.

Alek _"good morning beautiful."_ then he tries to kiss me and I turn my head.

Chloe _"morning breath"_ I muttered and tried to go brush my teeth.

Alek pulled me back doen and said_"I don't mind one bit." _with that he kissed me morning breath and all. It was one of the most powerfull kisses I have ever had. He had his right hand roaming all over me while his left was on my lower back holding me as close to him as he could. My left hand was tangled in his hair while my right rested on his shoulder. We pulled away. We needed air. He rested his forhead on mine and wispered

ALEK POV

_"I love you, Chloe King you know me better than anyone. Better than Valentina did. Even better that Jasmine does. I can be myself with you. My real self not the self I have made up to hide to keep me from being hurt. I am trusting you not to shatter me just as I will not shatter you." _ Chloe looks down and bites her bottom lip looking everywere but my eyes she was blushing looking even hotter than before. when she finaly looks into my eyes and said _" I promise not to shatter you."_

_"Hey we should head to the penthouse and check on Jasmine and then we can go shoping. I think Isis needs some toys."_

Chloe _"sounds great I just need to shower and get ready."_ chloe went and got in the shower I went doen stairs to make breakfast since her mom had gotten called out on a business meeting in L.A. for the week it was just me and chloe.

NARRORATORS POV

Chloe got in the shower and she thought about how she wanted bacon and eggs for breakfast. She thought _UGH! Alek needs to make bacon and eggs while im in the shower._

Alek thought he herd somthing so he went to check on Chloe_ "chloe did you just say something about bacon and eggs."_

Chloe panics and thinks _"CAN HE HEAR MY THOUGHTS!"_

Alek hears chloe as if he can hear her thoughts but her mouth hadn't moved. He then thinks _"WAIT DID I JUST HEAR CHLOES THOUGHTS CAN SHE HEAR MY THOUGHTS THIS IS SO WEIRD"_

CHLOE POV

_" Alek I can hear your thoughts and I do belive that you can hear mine to. Is this normal when a mai finds there mate?"_

Alek _"No it is not normal. Im not sure but I bet it is because you are the untier. You need to finish getting ready and I need to go make some bacon and eggs. When you are ready come down stairs and we can have breakfast and then we will head out. Im going to take Isis with me down stairs to explore. We can take her and let her meet her aunt Jasmine." _

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK TO **LuckyxSammie **FOR LETTING ME USE HER TELEPATH IDEA I HOPE YOU WILL GO READ HER STORIES THEY ARE GREAT AND SHE IS A GREAT WRITER.**

**WELL GUYS IM SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS AND OPINION PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG MY INTERNET WAS DOWN SO IM UPDATING NOW WHILE IM AT MY MAMAWS HOUSE...I DO NOT OWN TNLOCK**

JASMINES POV.

Alek and Chloe are on there way over and they said they have a couple of suprises for me. I swear if she is pregnant and they are ingaged then I'm going to be stuck between a rock and a hard place because I'm going to want to be happy but I'm going to be mad at the same time.

Little does Alek know I have a suprise of my own. Then Alek and Chloe walked in the door.

Chloe : _"Jasmine look we brough your neice for you to babysit today"_

Jasmine: "_my what?" _chloe then proceeded to ull a kitten out from behind her back it qwas the cutest kitten ever.

Chloe: _"Jaz. Meet your neice Isis we are going to town to get her some stuff and just hang out I was wondering if you could do us to big favors?"_ she looked so releaved to see that Isis was a cat and not a real kid

Jasmine: _"yeah what do you need?" _

Alek: _"well it wwould be nice if you would whatch Isis and look through the prophicies some and see why we can hear eachothers thoughts" _

Jasmie: _"YOU CAN WHAT?" _jasmine screeched

Chloe: _"Woah Jaz your starting to sound like Amy. We can hear each others thoughts but we can choose which thoughts the other hears. He doesn't knows this but through out this whole convo I have been thinking things and focusing on you and not him and he hasn't said anything and if he had heard we would have known I promise." _

_alek thinks: "wait what have you been thinking about that would have made me say something."_

_chloe thought" oh nothing just me in the shower haha."_

_alek though"your evil haha."_

Jasmine_" ok please stop that its weird and yes I will do both those things for you. Oh and Alek James is going to live here to help with bills and what not so you have to be here for dinner tonight to discuss you can come to dinner to if you want I'm sure Alek would like that so he isn't worried the whole time hahaha." _

Alek; "_we will be here." ") _**(A/N whenever you see that smiley face it means he smirked) **And with that they left and I played with Isis

ALEKS POV

Chloe: "_so_ _I think we head to petsmart first. what do you think?"_

Alek: _"That sounds great."_

**i know this is short and i donk know why i always leave my story short but i will probably post again before the end of this weekend. :)**


End file.
